Sizilien
by HieloLelice
Summary: Die Lage im zweiten Weltkrieg verschlimmert sich zusehens. Genau in solch einem Moment sollte ein ausgebildeter Soldat wie Ludwig keine Fehler machen. Was, wenn er es doch tut?


Germany, Japan und Italy.

Die „Dreiachsenmächte", die im Zweiten Weltkrieg vielen Ländern das Fürchten beibrachten.

Italy, der auch Feliciano genannt wurde, war aber so etwas wie das schwarze Schaf in dieser Konstellation. Ihn griff man als Erstes an, ihn ärgerte man und ihn schickte man bei Gefahr ganz weit nach vorne. Trotzdem war er wohl der Mensch, der am meisten Herzensgüte besaß.

Zu denjenigen, die Besagten auch gerne mal lynchten, zählte besonders Germany, oder besser gesagt Ludwig...er wusste nicht ob er Italy mögen oder hassen sollte. Ludwig und Feliciano waren mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig Bündnispartner geworden; Germany hatte Italy oft aus Schwierigkeiten befreit und langsam aber sicher ging Ersterem diese ewige gute Laune auf den Keks.

Doch er konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen auch nur eine Minute ohne dieses ehrliche und fröhliche Lächeln auszukommen.

Japan, mit Namen Kiku, war kein besonders gesprächiger Mensch im Gegensatz zu seinen Partnern...und in letzter Zeit konnte er auch nicht viel sagen, denn die Kriegskonflikte mit Alfred und Arthur, alias America und England, wurden immer heftiger.

Japan hatte sich seit einer Weile Feinde im heimantlich-asiatischem Raum gemacht, ihm war der Rrfolg im Kampfe etwas zu Kopf gestiegen.

„Ich muss für einige Zeit weg und mich um mein Land kümmern...bitte, verzeiht.", hatte Kiku auf die Frage von Ludwig, wohin er denn wollte, geantwortet.

Kurz danach war er verschwunden und Italy und Germany blieben allein zurück.

Leider wurden die militärischen Aktivitäten der Alliierten allgemein immer schlimmer, sodass auch Germany in Bedrängnis kam.

„Germany~, was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Italy, als die beiden eines Nachmittags vor dem späten Mittagessen saßen. Es gab Pasta, wie immer, wenn Feliciano gekocht hatte.

„Wieso? Was soll ich denn tun?"

Ludwig schob sich eine Gabelspitze mit Nudeln in den Mund.

„Na, wegen England-kun, France Nii-chan und den anderen..."

Italy schaute besorgt.

Ein nicht seltener, aber trotzdem ungewohnter Gesichtausdruck, den Ludwig nicht ganz verstehen konnte.

Die hochgezogenen Augenbrauen Felicianos ließen Germany schmunzeln und er schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Mach dir mal nicht zu viele Gedanken, Italy. Wir drei sind schon so mächtig geworden, so schnell greift uns keiner an. Keine Sorge! Ich habe schon eine Idee, wie wir uns bestimmte Leute endgültig vom Hals halten können. "

Behutsam streichelte er seinem Bündnispartner über das Haar, dabei streifte er versehentlich über die abstehende Strähne, die Italys Markenzeichen und eine äußerst empfindliche Stelle an ihm war.

Feliciano errötete und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Arme.

„Hu~n...Germany...", murmelte er und Ludwig bemerkte seinen Fehler.

„Hoppla..."

Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück und Italy beruhigte sich wieder.

Fast schon ein wenig enttäuscht schaute der Braunhaarige auf seinen leeren Teller und beobachtete dann, wie Germany aufstand und sich die noch weiße Servierte aus dem Kragen zog.

„Hey, jetzt mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht! Uns passiert nichts. Abgesehen davon ist Japan doch nicht lange weg.", sagte Ludwig und grinste.

Japan sollte so schnell jedoch nicht zurückkommen. America war zwar schon lange im Krieg aktiv, jedoch widersetzte es sich vehemend der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben, dass es auch wirklich so war.

Kiku bekam als erster den militärischen Einfluss Alfreds zu spüren, der über Japan ein Rohstoffembargo verhängte.

Das brachte das Faß zum Überlaufen.

„So schreibt er...", grummelte Ludwig mürrisch und hielt Feliciano den Brief hin.

„Es sieht schlecht aus, nicht wahr Germany?", fragte Italy und lugte dem Blonden über die breite Schulter, das weiße Stück Papier in der Hand.

Ludwigs große Faust schlug kraftvoll auf den Tisch, an dem er saß.

„Verdammt, Japan! Was soll der Mist?"

Der Braunhaarige legte kurz den Kopf schräg und begann dann ein paar Zeilen des Briefes zu lesen.

Er erschrack.

Japan hatte Pearl Harbor angegriffen, ohne vorher eine Kriegserklärung abzusetzen.

Und America hatte darauf zusammen mit England, Japan den Krieg erklärt.

Germany und Italy wussten, dass das böse enden sollte.

„Na warte, America!", rief Ludwig lautstark.

Feliciano verzog besorgt das Gesicht und starrte auf den Brief in seinen Händen.

Ludwig hatte Alfred den Krieg erklärt.

Er war nun mit wenigen Aussnahmen mit der ganzen Welt verfeindet. Italy ahnte bereits das der Krieg wohl bald enden sollte. Allerdings nicht mit einem Sieg für ihn oder Ludwig.

Trotzdem hielt er treu zu seinem Partner, auch wenn dieser immer süchtiger nach Blut, Rache und Tod wurde.

„Italy, hör zu!", meinte Germany eines Tages zu Feliciano.

„Ich werde zu Russia gehen. Wenn ich seine Armee schlage, werde ich unbesiegbar sein. Die Alliierten sind ohne Ivans Unterstützung nichts! Das wird unser finaler Schlag!"

Italys Augen weiteten sich. Er hatte bereits Bekanntschaft mit Ivan bzw. Russia gemacht. Die war zwar einigermaßen friedlich vonstatten gegangen, doch er wusste, welches kaltblütige Monster hinter dem lächelnden Gesicht Ivans steckte.

Und eigentlich sollte Germany das auch wissen, waren es doch er und Russland gewesen, die Poland...die Feliks überfallen und bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit geprügelt hatten, bis dieser keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, als zu kapitulieren.

„Germany? Ich würde das nicht tun...glaub' ich...", sagte Feliciano besorgt.

„Natürlich! DU würdest das ganz sicher nicht tun! ICH muss es tun! Mein Chef hat die Aktion schon genehmigt!""

Ludwig grinste, aber dieses Grinsen machte Italy Angst, obwohl er es doch sonst so gerne sah.

Der Braunehaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber...ich hab Angst um dich! Du weißt doch wie Russia drauf ist..."

Germany seufzte.

Er fand es schön, dass Italy sich um ihn sorgte, obgleich diese Sorge seiner Meinung nach völlig unbegründet war.

Trotzdem wusste Ludwig, dass Feliciano ihn nicht begleiten würde.

Selbst wenn der Kleine mitwollte.

„Ich erkläre es nochmal. Ich bin stark und das weißt du, Italy!"

„Aber..."

„Ich werde Russia zur Strecke bringen!"

„Dann lass mich mitkommen. Ich kann dir bestimmt irgendwie helfen!"

„Ich brauche aber keine weißen Flaggen und Pasta!"

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich das mitnehme?"

Germany griff aggressiv nach Italys Kragen und zog ihn ein Stück zu sich.

Stechend und undurchdringlich funkelte er den Braunhaarigen an.

„Es ist besser du gehst nach Hause, Feliciano!"

Ludwig nannte ihn das erste Mal so.

Zwar klang es leise und beißend aber es gefiel ihm, weil es von Germany kam.

„Ich soll...nach Hause?", fragte Italy zögerlich und schloss seine Finger um das Handgelenk des Anderen.

Ludwig nickte leicht.

Er ließ den Kleineren los und wandte sich ab.

„Geh einfach!"

Das letzte was Feliciano von Ludwig hörte, war das laute Knallen der schweren, dicken Holztür.

Italy war in sein Land zurückgekehrt, Germany war zusammen mit der 6. Armee nach Russia aufgebrochen.

Tag für Tag wartete Feliciano auf Nachrichten seines Bündnispartners, Tag für Tag erfolglos.

Die einzige Neuigkeit, die er bekam, war, dass Ludwig Stalingrad einnehmen wollte. Danach kam nichts mehr.

Italy ging in dieser Zeit oft nach draußen, beobachtete vorbeifliegende Flugzeuge, seien es militärische Flieger oder sonstige und dachte bei ihren Geräuschen an Gewehrsalven.

Es bereitete ihm Bauchschmerzen, Unwohlsein, Schlaflosigkeit.

Er machte sich ungeheure Sorgen...

Und das Trommelfeuer in der Luft schien mit jedem Tag heftiger zu werden.

Schwerfällig versuchte Ludwig die blutverkrusteten Augen zu öffnen.

Sein Blick war trübe, er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und sein Kopf drohte zu zerplatzen.

Das letzte, woran er sich verschwommen erinnern konnte, war das blutverschmierte, vor Lachen verzehrte Gesicht Ivans. Dieses schrille Lachen, mit dieser unglaublichen Hystery, dass Germanys Siegessträhne ein blutiges Ende bereitet hatte, hallte dumpf in seinen Ohren wieder.

Vorsichtig fasste er sich an die Stirn, fühlte etwas warmes und nasses und brauchte keine drei Sekunden um zu realisieren, dass es Blut war.

„Hnng..."

Mühsam richtete er sich soweit es ging auf und schaute sich um.

Er lag unter einer Tanne, in rot gefärbten Schnee und seine Uniform war ebenfalls getränkt von Blut.

Überall um Ludwig herum schliefen gefallene Soldaten ihren ewigen Schlaf, auf verschiedene Arten ums Leben gekommen.

Germany konnte den Anblick nicht lange ertragen.

Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch, der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch hing drückend in der Luft und bahnte sich beißend einen Weg in seine Lunge.

Er versuchte aufzustehen, was sich als schwierig herausstellte.

Ein langer, tropfender Schnitt zog sich über seinen Unterschenkel. Die Wunde war nicht tief, der Angriff hatte aber gereicht, seinen Stiefel zu zerfetzen.

Behutsam und geistesgegenwärtig wickelte Ludwig Stücke seines Hemdes um die Verletzungen, die er an seinem Körper finden konnte.

Müde zog er sich an dem Baum hoch, unter dem er gelegen hatte.

Er wusste, dass er sich jetzt beeilen musste, doch der Blutverlust zerrte an seinen Kräften.

Er musste zurück...zurück!

Der Kleine war doch immer noch alleine und wartete auf ihn.

Er bekam doch ohne ihn nichts auf die Reihe.

Langsam schleppte Ludwig sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch und hinterließ eine dunkelrote Blutspur.

Eine seltsame Mischung aus Langeweile und Nervosität tobte in Feliciano und er drehte flink eine Münze zwischen seinen Fingern.

Draußen war es warm und sonnig, doch er saß lieber drinnen und wartete.

Wie schon seit Wochen...Monaten.

„Germany..."

Er seufzte.

„Es ist schon Juli...wann kommst du wieder? Von Japan hab ich auch nichts mehr gehört."

Die Münze fiel mit einem sanften Klingen auf den Steinboden.

Es hatte geklopft.

„Äh...ja?"

Italys älterer Bruder Lovino trat ein. Er verkörperte die südliche Hälfte des Landes und Feliciano war die nördliche. Die beiden glichen sich, wie ein Ei dem Anderen. Bis auf einige Kleinigkeiten. Zum Einen wäre da die Locke, die bei Lovino rechts und bei Feliciano links saß. Das Andere waren bestimmte Charakterzüge.

Während Feliciano ständig bemüht war, seinen Bündnispartnern alles Recht zu machen, war Lovino eher der 'Lass-mich-bloß-in-Ruhe'-Typ. Dennoch hatten beide eine tiefe Verbindung zueinander.

„Lovino Nii-chan? Was ist los?", fragte Feliciano.

Sein Bruder hielt einen Brief in den Händen, sein Gesicht schien besorgt und auf seiner Stirn glitzerten Schweißtropfen in der Sommersonne.

„Veneciano...Lies mal diesen Brief...und versuch ruhig zu bleiben...", erklärte Lovino.

Er war der Einzige der Italy auch Veneciano nannte und als Südhälfte und Bruder hatte auch nur er das Privileg dazu.

„Ist er von Germany oder Japan?", wollte Feliciano wissen, ein wenig Angst mischte sich unter seine Stimme.

Lovino schwieg.

Italy riss den Umschlag auf und las aufgeregt die ersten paar Zeilen.

Er spürte schon nach kurzer Zeit, dass ihm schlecht wurde und legte sich eine Hand auf den Mund.

„Aber das..."

Ludwig war ein paar Kilometer per Anhalter gefahren, was einfach gewesen war, denn in der Umgebung war alles noch deutsches Hoheitsgebiet.

Zusammen mit wenigen deutschen Soldaten kehrte er zuerst in sein eigenes Land zurück und versorgte sich mit Verbandszeug und Wundheilmittel.

Eigentlich wurde ihm gesagt, er solle länger bleiben, da es an vielen Fronten zur Wendung gekommen war, doch Ludwig wollte lieber wissen, wie es um Italy bestellt war.

„Germany-sama...Die Alliierten sind über Sizilien in Italy eingefallen...Wir haben bis jetzt keine Rückmeldung von dort bekommen.", berichtete ihm ein Bote auf seine Frage hin.

„WAS?", rief Ludwig aufgebracht. „Machen Sie sofort alles fertig. Ich fliege noch heute nach Sizilien!"

Der Bote war entsetzt. Sein Befehlshaber war noch lange nicht wieder in der Lage zu reisen. Abgesehen davon saßen ihnen selbst die Alliierten im Nacken und ihr beider Boss würde solch eigenmächtiges Verhalten sicher nicht gutheißen.

„Germany-sama! Sie können jetzt unmöglich weg! Wir müssen unsere Verteidigung vorbereiten und Sie sollten erstmal vollständig genesen."

Ludwig ignorierte den Boten, humpelte an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer und begann damit seinen Rucksack zu packen.

„Was haben Sie vor, Germany-sama?"

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch bereits: Ich werde nach Sizilien gehen, ob nun mit Flieger, Zug oder zu Fuß."

„A-aber das ist doch Selbstmord! Und der Fü..."

„Hören Sie mir zu! Gehen Sie gefälligst, wenn Sie nichts Vernünftiges mehr zu sagen haben! Der Kleine war alleine mit seinem merkwürdigen Bruder, der genauso wenig zu Stande bringen kann."

Er winkte abwertend mit der Hand und deutete damit dem anderen Mann, zu verschwinden.

Während der Bote verärgert von dannen zog, stopfte Ludwig alles mögliche, was gerade in seiner Reichweite lag, in den nicht besonders großen Rucksack.

Desinfektionsmittel, Verband, Wundsalbe, ein paar Leuchtraketen das musste reichen.

„Verdammt! Wehe ich finde dich und du bist tot, Italy!", murmelte er und strich sich über die verschwitzte rechte Schläfe.

Als er gerade den Verschluß des Sacks zuziehen wollte, fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. Es lag auf der Komode ein paar Handbreit von Ludwig entfernt. Sollte er wirklich?

Schnell band er die zwei kleinen Eisenstangen an den Rand des Rucksacks und stopfte das Stück Stoff noch hinein.

Mit Schwung lud er sich den Sack auf den Rücken, knickte dabei kurz zusammen.

Sein verletztes Bein wollte noch nicht so wie er und empfand das Gewicht der Tasche wohl als zuviel.

„Verdammt..."

Taumelnd machte er sich auf den langen Weg.

Lovino stand an der Reeling des Schiffes, das ihn und seinen Bruder nach Sizilien bringen sollte und beobachtete das näher kommende Land.

Er und Feliciano hatten beschlossen, den Kampf auf der Insel nicht allein den dort stationierten Soldaten zu überlassen.

„Veneciano? Bist du sicher, dass du das tun willst? Das wir das tun sollten?", fragte er, als er merkte, dass Italy hinter ihn getreten war.

„Ja, das bin ich! Germany würde dasselbe tun, außerdem hat er dann später keinen Grund zu meckern, dass ich außer Pasta nur Feigheit im Kopf hätte.", antwortete sein Bruder mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Lovino wusste, dass dieses Lächeln nicht wirklich ernst gemeint war. Er sah Italy an der Nasenspitze an, dass er Angst hatte.

Doch er wusste auch, dass man seinen Bruder jetzt nicht mehr umstimmen konnte.

Schon gar nicht, wenn es um dieses Kartoffelgesicht ging.

Germany hatte die Grenze ins Land seines Bündnispartner ohne Probleme überschritten.

Doch genau das bereitete ihm Sorgen.

Normalerweise wurde er mit einer ungestühmen Umarmung begrüßt wenn er und Italy sich nach Abwesenheit des Einen wiedersahen.

Aber das blieb heute aus.

Alles war wie leergefegt, die Städte, die Straßen, die Häuser, die Wälder.

Das passte ganz und gar nicht in das Bild das Ludwig von Feliciano hatte.

Während er sich landeinwärts kämpfte, spürte er wie seine Kraft immer geringer wurde. Die Wunden, die er aus der Schlacht gegen Russia mitgenommen hatte, raubten ihm allmählich den Verstand und das klare Denken fiel im schwer.

Dennoch schleppte er sich immer weiter, jetzt aufzugeben wäre eine Schande gewesen.

Eine Schmach...das redete er sich zumindest ein.

In Wirklichkeit hoffte er einfach nur darauf, Italy lebendig und fröhlich wiederzusehen.

Der Gedanke, nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein zu können, ließ Germamy einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen.

Nach einigen Tagen kam er endlich an einem Hafen an, von dem aus er nach Sizilien übersetzen konnte.

Er schaute sich eine Weile nach jemandem um, der ihn herüberbringen wollte, aber auch die Docks waren verlassen.

Der Blonde seufzte laut und schwemmte damit eine Welle von Mutlosigkeit aus seinem angeschlagenen Körper.

Mutlosigkeit...ein Zustand, der nur äußerst selten bei dem sonst so strammen Soldaten auftrat.

Missmutig ließ er seine Augen über den Horizont gleiten.

Er wollte nicht einfach so aufgeben, er nicht!

Zur Not würde er halt schwimmen müssen, es war ihm egal was er tun musste um auf diese verdammte Insel zu kommen.

Er wusste, was er da in seinem Kopf fabrizierte, war reines Wunschdenken.

So vertieft in Gedanken bemerkte er nicht, was um ihn herum passierte, denn

auf einmal bildete sich eine Silhouette auf den Wasser, die rasch näherkam.

Zuerst konnte Ludwig nicht genau erkennen, was es war.

Sein Blick war durch den hohen Blutverlust immer undeutlicher geworden.

„Ein Schiff...", bemerkte er schließlich und wischte sich einen Bluttropfen von den Augenbrauen.

Scheinbar war die Wunde an der Stirn wieder aufgegangen.

So schnell er konnte, humpelte er näher ans Wasser heran und holte aus seinem Rucksack eine von zwei Leuchtraketen heraus, die er ja eigentlich eher beiläufig eingepackt hatte.

So waren sie also doch noch von Nutzen.

Rot glitzernd züngelte sich das kleine Feuerwerk gen Himmel und verpuffte dort in mehrere kleine Fragmente, die ebenfalls rot leuchteten.

„Hierher! Na los!", schrie Germany, merkte wie dünn seine Stimme vor Erschöpfung war und schluckte einmal hart.

Und tatsächlich steuerte das Schiff auf die Position zu, die Ludwig ihm vorgegeben hatte.

„Hallo? Ist jemand an Bord?"

Alarmbereit untersuchte der Blonde das kleine Schiff, als es an einem der Docks angelegt hatte.

Kein Lebenszeichen, keine Mannschaft, kein Kapitän, noch nicht mal Ratten konnte er finden.

Wie ein totes Geisterschiff lag das weiße Geschöpf im Wasser. Das Einzige, was sich bewegte, war die italienische Flagge, die am Heck flatterte.

Deutschland betrat das Schiff über eine Leiter, die an einer Seite baumelte und kundschaftete die Kapitänkabine aus. Wieder nichts.

„Immerhin etwas womit ich überse-"

Ludwigs Monolog wurde durch Geraschel gestört. Schritte näherten sich langsam und schwerfällig.

Noch langsamer als seine eigenen.

Begleitend kam noch Keuchen und Husten dazu und das rythmische Tropfen einer Flüssigkeit vollendete das grausige Konzert.

Dann stand der Komponist vor Ludwig.

Eine blutige Hand umfasste den schweren Eisenrahmen der Tür, die andere umklammerte eine klaffende Wunde kurz unter den Rippen auf der linken Seite des jungem Mannes.

Seine hellbraune Uniform starrte vor Dreck und Blut und die verschwitzte Stirn war in Falten gelegt.

Die verwuschelten braunen Haare waren bis auf die charakteristische Strähne verklebt und lagen platt am Kopf des Verwundeten.

Gleichmäßig schwere Atmung ließ den schlanken Brustkorb des Jungen abwechselnd heben und senken.

„I-Italy?"

„Nicht...der...den du meinst...Kartoffelgesicht...", antwortete Germanys Gegenüber und brachte ein Lächeln zustande.

„South-Italy, wie?"

Lovino nickte.

„Wa...rum...bist du...hier?", fragte der Braunhaarige.

„Weil ich von eurer Misere gehört habe! Da lässt man euch einmal allein und dann passiert sowas!"

Ludwig verzog wütend die Augenbrauen, bemerkte dabei einen scharfen Stich in der Schläfe.

„Warum...du hier bist...will...ich wissen..."

'Hatte ihm meine Antwort nicht genügt? Was sollte das?

Ist er vielleicht wirr durch die Wunde, oder...', dachte der Blonde, tat einige Schritte auf den schwer verletzten Lovino zu.

„Ich...ich suche deinen Bruder.", murrte Ludwig schließlich und hoffte das Richtige gesagt zu haben.

Lovino schien zufrieden, kicherte kurz und hustete dann aber Blut.

„Es tut mir weh, das zu verlangen...aber du musst Feliciano helfen. Ich...kam mit dem...letzten Schiff...aber er ist noch drüben...er meinte er...wolle warten...bis du auftauchst...um ihn zu retten...so...wie du es...scheinbar...immer...getan hast."

Lovino sank langsam in die Knie, hinterließ eine Blutspur am Rahmen, zitterte heftig.

Rasch lief Germany zu dem Verwundeten, versuchte ihn mit einer Hand am Rücken zu stützen, was sich aber als schwierig erwies. Die Verletzung, deren Ursache Ludwig nicht bestimmen konnte, war groß und so konnte er nicht von unten an die Achseln des Anderen heran, um ihn zu tragen.

„Pass auf! Ich hief dich hoch und bring dich in eine der Kajüten. Versuch dich mit deinen Beinen vom Boden abzudrücken.", schlug der Blonde vor, worauf Lovino nickte und seine dreckigen Stiefel in Position brachte.

Schmerzwellen durchfuhren beide geschwächten Körper, als sie sich anspannten, doch letztendlich hatte es funktionert.

Lovino hing mit einem Arm über der Schulter Germanys und wurde von ihm behutsam in eine der Matrosenschlafräume gebracht.

Mit dem bisschen Verband und einigen auseinandergeschnittenen, in Alkohol getränkten Bettlacken versorgte Ludwig notdürftig Lovinos Wunde.

„Du...weißt wie man...das Schiff...", fragte Felicianos Bruder müde, bevor Ludwig den Knoten des Stoffes festzurrte.

Augenblicklich färbte sich die Baumwolle rot.

„Ja, kein Problem!", gab Germany zurück, ein wenig Sorge war in seiner Stimme verwoben.

„Keine...Panik! So schnell...krepier ich...nicht! Und jetzt mach...Kartoffelheini."

Sanft schloss der Braunhaarige seine Augen und begann Germany zu ignorieren.

Ludwig hatte Sizilien nach einiger Zeit erreicht.

Zwischenzeitlich war er immer wieder zu Lovino gegangen, um nach ihm zu sehen, doch er fand ihn jedes Mal schlafend vor.

Zu sehen, wie der Bruder Felicianos stetig blasser wurde und immer schwerer atmete, ließen ihn seine eigenen Verletzungen fast vergessen.

Kurz bevor er das Land betrat, schaute Ludwig noch einmal nach Lovino.

Das Gesicht käsig weiß, die Stirn von Schweiß überströmt und die rechte Hand krampfhaft um den rot schimmernden Verband gekrümmt, lag er in der Hängematte.

Erst wollte Germany ihn ansprechen, entschied sich dann aber doch dagegen.

„Er schafft das schon...", nuschelte er zu sich selbst und verließ das Schiff.

Als Ludwig über den Strand blickte an dem er angelegt hatte, sah zuerst alles friedlich aus, doch einige Meter von dem Landungsort entfernt, konnte er Fußspuren und Reifenabdrücke erkennen.

Sie führten scheinbar durch eine Gebüschgruppe und Ludwig wusste aus Erfahrung, dass hinter solchem Terrain meist eine Stadt oder freies Feld lag.

Er hoffte auf keins von beidem.

Stadt würde bedeuten: Überfall auf die dort lebenden Menschen.

Freies Feld jedoch hieß: Schlachtfeld, Kanonen und Mord.

Entschlossen begann der Blonde den Spuren zu folgen.

Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder an den Himmel, um nach Krähen, die oft über Schlachtfeldern keisten, oder Kirchtürmen Ausschau zu halten.

Doch weder das eine, noch das andere tauchte auf.

Von Zeit zu Zeit versuchte er, wenigstens ein paar Meter zu rennen, doch die Erschöpfung der letzten Tage forderte allmählich ihren Tribut ein.

Zu allem Überfluss war seine Schnittwunde am Bein wieder aufgegangen und nun zog er eine blutige Spur hinter sich her.

Im Moment jedoch interessierte ihn das nicht im geringsten.

Ludwig wollte nur zu seinem Schützling, seinem Verbündeten Italy.

„Italy!", begann er zu rufen.

Er vergaß bewusst, dass die Gegner immernoch in der Nähe sein könnten, stürmte weiter vor und erreichte eine freie Fläche umgeben von einzelnen Hügeln.

„Oh nein..."

Vor ihm tat sich ein Bild des Schreckens auf.

Die Erde war blutrot gefärbt.

Überall lagen Soldaten beider Parteien, einige von der Wucht der Bomben zerfetzt, anderen fehlte Kleidung, die ihnen durch die Druckwelle vom Leib gerissen wurde.

Wieder andere lagen friedlich auf der Erde, fast unberührt, als würden sie bloß schlafen, ein paar von ihnen hatten sogar ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ludwig schritt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen über das Schlachtfeld.

Durch die Nase zu atmen traute er sich nicht, denn es stank ganz erbärmlich nach verkohltem Fleisch.

Der Boden war mit Patronenhülsen und anderen Waffenresten gespickt und ähnelte fast einem Rosinenkuchen.

Noch nie hatte Ludwig den Schrecken des Krieges so miterlebt.

Er hatte einen anderen Blickwinkel, als er selbst mit einer Waffe in der Hand auf andere losgegangen war.

Dieser Scheuklappenblick wurde ihm jetzt von den Augen gerissen und er brauchte einige Minuten, um das eigentliche Ziel seiner Reise wieder aufzugreifen.

„Italy! Italy, wo bist du? Los, gib Antwort!", schrie er so laut er konnte, humpelte dabei weiter in das Zentrum des Blutbades hinein.

Sein Rufen verklang ungehört im aufkommenden Abendwind.

Und jetzt fing sogar der Himmel an sich rot zu färben.

„ITALY! Verdammt!"

Ludwig blieb stehen, seine Schmerzen im Unterschenkel wurden immer schlimmer.

Noch nie hatte sich Germany so gefühlt.

Oder hatte er nur vergessen wie man Sorge, Trauer, Freundschaft, Liebe, Vertrauen und Angst empfindet?

Er, das großartige Germany, das jeden Gegner mit Leichtigkeit niedermähen konnte.

Gerade er...

Inzwischen war die Sonne untergegangen und die ersten Sterne zeigten sich.

Von Osten zogen jedoch Wolken auf und auch die Luft kündigte Regen an.

„Italy!", rief Ludwig weiter, aber seine Stimme würde wohl nicht mehr lange durchhalten, sein ganzer Körper würde das nicht.

Sein Bein war taub geworden und er zog es schwerfällig hinterher, über seine Schläfen rann Blut.

Trotzdem würde er immer weiter rufen.

Bis er tot umfiel...oder ihn endlich fand.

„FELICIANO!"

„G-germa...ny..."

Es war nicht laut.

Ein zartes, dünnes Flüstern, doch es war ein Lebenszeichen und Ludwigs Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.

„Los! Rede weiter damit ich dich finde!", gab er an.

„Du...bist wirklich...geko...mmen..."

Es war in der Tat Italys Stimme, die er da hörte und die mit jedem schwachen Schritt lauter wurde.

Und endlich...

Da lag er.

Zwischen aufgewühlter Erde und einigen Helmen und Taschen, umringt von einer Blutlache.

Mit zerfetzter Uniform, die Hände still auf dem Bauch zusammengefalten, als würde er beten und in seinem hübschen Gesicht lag ein ruhiges Lächeln.

„I-italy...du..."

Germany kniete sich zu seinem Schützling.

Die Blutlache, in der Feliciano lag, war nicht grundlos entstanden.

Er hatte Schüsse und Schläge abbekommen und davon nicht wenige.

Eine Kugel steckte in der rechten Schulter, eine hatte den rechten Oberschenkel gestreift, aus seinem Mund floss Blut und überall bedeckten blaue Flecken und Blessuren seinen Körper.

Dagegen war Lovino noch einigermaßen glimpflich davongekommen.

Italy schaute Ludwig freundlich an, Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen.

Er lächelte ununterbrochen.

„Germany...du bist...tatsächlich...da! Ich...wusste du würdest...mir helfen..."

Felicianos erstickende Stimme ließ dem Blonden eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

„Wir sind doch Partner!", sagte er mild und wischte dem Verwundeten einmal über die schmutzige Schläfe.

Die höllischen Schmerzen, die Ludwig kaum noch wahrnahm, waren nichts im Vergleich zu der Tortur die Italy erleidet haben musste.

Wie lange er wohl schon hier gelegen hatte?

Wie lange er wohl schon gewartet hatte?

Germany wollte gar nicht daran denken. Jetzt war er ja da und jetzt sollte alles wieder gut werden...oder?

Ein Großteil des Verbandszeugs, das er dabei gehabt hatte, waren für Lovinos Wunde verbraucht worden.

Der Rest würde kaum für beide reichen, wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal für alle Verletzungen Italys.

Desinfektionsmittel hatte er keines mehr, ebenso keine Wundsalbe.

„Italy...ich..."

'Ich kann dir nicht helfen...', dachte Germany. Er wollte den Jungen vor ihm nicht noch mehr belasten.

Feliciano lächelte immer noch.

„Was...tun wir...jetzt?", fragte er schwach.

Ludwigs Mund war trocken wie die Wüste und ihm stieg dieser ekelhafte Kriegsgestank wieder in die Nase.

Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte.

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Germany keine Ahnung, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Es hatte gedonnert und in immer regelmäßigeren Abständen zuckten Blitze über den Himmel, worauf dann gleich wieder Donner folgte.

Langsam begann es zu tröpfeln, bis schließlich ein wahrer Wolkenbruch niederging.

Die blutbedeckte Erde mischte sich mit dem Wasser zu einer braunroten Pampe, bevor der Regen ablief und sauberen Boden hinterließ.

Und inmitten dieses Schlachtfeldes saß Ludwig neben Feliciano und hielt die Hand des verletzten Jungen nahe an seinem Herzen.

Der Blonde, merkte wie er selbst immer schwächer wurde.

Ihm wurde schwindelig, übel und er musste sich sogar einmal übergeben, auch wenn das das Hämmern in seinem Kopf nicht abstellen konnte.

Der letzte Rest Verband hing nun an den Schußwunden Italys.

Sie sollten die Blutung zumindest etwas stillen.

Doch Germany wusste, wenn nicht bald jemand kommen würde und sie fände, wäre das ihr Ende.

Und die Chance, dass jemand in dieser Einöde nach ihnen suchen würde, war verschwindend gering.

„Ger..many?", begann Feliciano auf ein Mal. „Was ist...eigentlich...mit Nii...chan? Er ging...um dich...zu holen...aber..."

Ludwig sah, wie die gesunde Röte Italiens, die sein Gesicht normalerweise zierte allmählig erlosch und er immer blasser wurde.

Das erinnerte den Blonden an Lovino.

„Hat er auch...Mit seinem Schiff bin ich hergefahren...Er wurde verletzt aber...es geht ihm bestimmt schon besser...ich hab ihn...versorgt!"

„Das...ist gut..."

Ihr beider Atem ging ruhig und tief und verschmolz mit dem Regenrauschen zu einer bittersüßen Todesmelodie.

Sie hatten keine Kraft mehr, um Hilfe zu rufen, sie hatten kaum Kraft klar zu denken.

Ein leises Schluchzen verklang in der rauschenden Stille der gewittrigen Nacht.

Germany bemerkte das weinende Italy vor ihm und presste die Hand noch näher an seine Brust.

„Germany...ich hab dich...wieder enttäuscht...ich konnte...nichts gegen sie tun...und jetzt ster...ben wir...deswegen...", murmelte Italy.

„Feliciano...Du weißt...ich kann so etwas...nicht...gut sagen...aber..."

Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm und behutsam legte er seine Stirn auf die seines Verbündeten.

Das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Regen, rann über ihre Gesichter und wuschen sie sauber.

Als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Als wären sie gar nicht umringt von Tod.

„Aber...ich bin sehr stolz auf dich..."

„Ludwig..."

Nun traute sich auch Feliciano Germany beim Namen zu nennen und ihm war, als hätte man einen Knoten in seinem Herzen gelöst.

Friedlich schloß er die Augen und begann von einer harmonischen Welt zu träumen.

Und er würde für lange Zeit träumen.

„Italy?..."

Ludwig richtete sich etwas auf.

Feliciano atmete noch, nur ruhiger und ein seeliges Lächeln ruhte auf seinen Lippen.

Das beruhigte den Blonden wieder einigermaßen.

Mühsam rutschte er auf allen vieren ein paar Meter beiseite, auf einen kleinen Hügel.

In seiner rechten Hand zog er den Rucksack hinter sich her.

Dort angekommen, konnte er noch einmal auf die gesammte Verwüstung blicken, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte.

Genüßlich ließ Germany sich den Regen auf die Haut fallen. Er vergaß für einige Sekunden all das Schreckliche. Den Krieg, das Böse, dass man Feliciano, Lovino und all den anderen Menschen angetan hatte und das schlussendlich auf seinen Chef zurückzuführen war.

Mit einem großen Schwung bohrte Ludwig die zusammengeschraubten Eisenstangen, die er mitgenommen hatte, in den aufgeweichten Boden.

Danach zog er den weißen Stofffetzen aus dem Rucksack und bad ihn am oberen Ende der Stange fest.

Kurz betrachete er sein Werk, kroch dann zurück und setzte sich wieder neben Feliciano.

„Was...hast du gemacht?", wisperte Italy mit seiner angeborenen Neugier.

Ludwig lächelte und strich seinen Partner eine Strähne aus den Gesicht.

„Etwas...das ich schon viel früher hätte...tun sollen..."

Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf und kündigte einen neuen Morgen an.

Die Wolken waren besiegt und die Gewinnerin schickte ihr ganze Pracht auf die Erde.

Auf einem Hügel auf Sizilien...

Auf einem Schlachtfeld stand an diesem Tag eine weiße Flagge und wehte tollkühn in der Morgenbrise.

„Ich kapituliere! -Germany" war mit schwarzer Farbe vor langer Zeit darauf gemalt worden.

-Ende-


End file.
